


Window Seat

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Don't do this please, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Think of the other passengers, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s only one window seat left and Shizuo is refusing to give it up.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Window Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"All passengers, please find your seats. The doors are closing." The automated voice system was cool and impartial, too-loud in the early morning hours of the train station. Most passengers were in their seats already, having boarded thirty minutes earlier. 

"You’re not gonna move?"

Shizuo settled back further in his seat and ignored the flare of heat that went through him at that tone. "No," he said, just to see how Izaya would react. He threw his arm around the back of the seat for good measure. Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"There’s only one window seat left," he pointed out. "I _always_ sit in the window seat."

"Well, I got here first."

"I’ll be bored to death."

"I see no problem with that."

" _I_ do."

"Then figure it out yourself," Shizuo said.

Izaya stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words.

Shizuo fought down a burst of vindictive satisfaction. Izaya could be incredibly spoiled sometimes. It was fun to make him realize that he could no longer push Shizuo around like he used to.

Then -

"Fine," Izaya said loftily.

Shizuo was too distracted by surprise to react as Izaya crowded into his space, and climbed into his lap. His fingers brushed the dark fabric of Izaya’s jacket, and then jerked away.

Shizuo drew in a sharp breath, which was a mistake.

"Hey -" he started with a warning tone, but then all of a sudden the proximity was too much. Now, all he could think about was the licorice-scent of Izaya’s hair, and the soft skin at the nape of his neck, and the way he had settled firmly into Shizuo’s lap. There was just enough space in the window seat for the two of them.

Izaya wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable. Shizuo grabbed him immediately, fingers sinking into the jacket until he could feel the bones of Izaya’s hips. His entire body was flaring with heat, impossible to ignore, and impossible to stop.

Izaya leaned back against him and winked back at him conspiratorially. "If you’re quiet," he murmured low enough that only Shizuo could hear, "We won’t get caught."

"Get off me," Shizuo said stiffly. He kept his voice low, barely a whisper. What if someone saw?

Even as he said it, Izaya pressed down hard into his lap, grinding with tiny, circular motions. Shizuo bit back a curse. He changed his hold, wrapping his arms around Izaya’s waist in a desperate attempt to hold him still. His head was filling with desire. He dug his fingers into Izaya’s jacket. He didn’t know whether he was trying to get Izaya to stop or if he was trying to increase the contact between their bodies.

 _Fine_ , he thought. _Two can play at this game._

Keeping Izaya held securely in his arms, Shizuo slid his thumb under the waistband of Izaya’s jeans. Izaya froze instantly. His fingers on Shizuo’s arms flexed, and then he forced himself to relax.

"Remember," Shizuo whispered, "You asked for this."

Then he reached in, under the denim, and wrapped his fist around Izaya’s cock.

Instantly, Izaya was pressing back into him, hard, begging wordlessly for more. The sound of his breathing was shallow and panicked.

Shizuo felt all of his awareness curving in on the figure on his lap, as if the world was narrowing down to just the space around them.

Against him, Izaya had thrown his head back. His forehead was pressed hard against Shizuo’s cheek. His body had become liquid heat, warm and shuddering. Shizuo stopped caring about anything else, just focused on the steady motions of jerking Izaya off. He kept his pace steady and even.

"Wait," Izaya’s hand clutched at his wrist, trying to get him to stop. He kept his voice down to a whisper, but Shizuo shushed him anyway. Izaya’s tension was visible in the line of his shoulders, the angle of his wrist. When he spoke again, his voice was tight with strain. "Slower, please."

Shizuo shushed him, mouth against his ear. "Quiet," he whispered.

Then he pulled Izaya closer, his arm a warm band around Izaya’s middle, until Izaya’s back arched with desperation and he bit back a whimper.

Izaya buried his face into the side of Shizuo’s neck. He was trembling now, his fingers now digging into Shizuo’s arms like he was trying to pry himself free. He muffled his gasps, trapped them in a soundless vacuum, until Shizuo thought he might be able to tell apart the pleas that Izaya mouthed just from the imprints that were made on his skin.

Unable to resist, Shizuo reached down further, his mind going blank and his body flashing with heat. Izaya jerked as he felt a finger tracing around his hole. Then he went completely still.

Shizuo felt as if he were possessed. He couldn’t see what he was doing in this cramped space, could only work from touch and Izaya’s reactions alone. The air around him seemed to be filled with Izaya’s scent, as if more of it rose off his skin the more heated he got. It intoxicated him like alcohol never could, made him feel dizzy and exhilarated and unstoppable.

Izaya made a soft sound of protest against his skin. _Wait_. He was tense, his fingers still wrapped around Shizuo’s wrists.

Shizuo pushed his finger in.

He could feel how tight Izaya was around him, and the reflexive shudder that ran through Izaya’s entire body. Izaya released one of Shizuo’s hands, giving up, and clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling a small moan.

Shizuo forgot about the cramped space and the awkward position. Arousal shot through him in streaks of sun-hot flames. He curled his fingers into Izaya’s side, holding him firmly against his body. His thighs tensed and relaxed, and suddenly there was too much clothing, it was too hot.

Izaya didn’t help matters at all. First, he tried struggling, shifting his hips back and grinding harder into Shizuo as a result. Then, he tried to dislodge Shizuo’s fingers, jolting forward sharply. He couldn’t get anywhere, not with Shizuo’s arms around him and his fingers pushing insistently into him. Shizuo had him trapped. There was nothing he could do.

Shizuo added another finger and began pushing in deeper. He barely even had to do any work. Izaya was nearly fucking himself on Shizuo’s finger, and his grinding sent jolts of pleasure up Shizuo’s spine with every motion. He wanted to groan appreciatively into Izaya’s ear, but instead he buried his face into Izaya’s shoulder, and shuddered.

A sharp sensation registered on his neck. Shizuo jerked in surprise just in time to see Izaya releasing Shizuo’s skin from his teeth. Silently, Izaya looked up and met Shizuo’s eyes, daring him to react.

Shizuo gaped at him, completely stunned. You _bit_ me???

Izaya grinned at him viciously, showing all his teeth. The message in his feral smile was as clear as a shout. _Slow the fuck down._

Shizuo had stopped entirely, which was what Izaya had intended. But then a flare of anger ran through him. He squeezed down hard.

Izaya’s gaze turned inward as he shuddered. His lips parted - he still seemed to be caught in the echoes of what Shizuo had been doing to him.

It was irresistible. The anger was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with hunger.

Shizuo bent his head down and kissed him, pushing his tongue past lips and teeth, tasting all of Izaya’s suppressed moans in the heat of the back of his throat. Finally, he let go of Izaya’s midsection only to press his palms down hard on both of Izaya’s thighs. Izaya was trapped either way, but now his arms were free.

Izaya breathed a long sigh, slow and shallow so that it made no sound. He stretched his arms luxuriously above his head, settled them around the back of Shizuo’s neck. The motion made his body a sinuous curve, arms to shoulder to back to waist, all relaxed and warm. Izaya’s fingers tangled into his hair, stroked fingernails against his scalp as if to say - _this is much better, isn’t it?_

Shizuo fought down a burst of impatience. He smoothed his palms up past Izaya’s hips and his sides, paused for a moment to find the skin underneath Izaya’s shirt. His fingers trailed up Izaya’s stomach and chest, then back down again. Izaya’s skin was hot and smooth to the touch, responsive to the rough strokes of Shizuo’s palms.

Izaya set his teeth warningly against Shizuo’s skin, but as Shizuo kept stroking his body, he relaxed. His breathing went shallow as Shizuo’s fingers brushed past his nipples. Shizuo caught the reaction immediately- this close, he could almost hear Izaya’s heartbeat.

He spent a long time just rubbing Izaya’s nipples in between his fingers until they felt stiff and hard, and until Izaya squirmed against him. He stopped only when Izaya half-turned with his teeth bared and a warning look on his face, threatening to bite him again.

They stared at each other, in that cramped space, daring each other to go on. Izaya’s face was flushed with heat, his hair disheveled. His lips had been kissed and licked and bitten until they were a bright, mesmerizing red.

Shizuo pinched him again, hard.

The look on Izaya’s face was priceless. First, he gaped, just as Shizuo had in total disbelief. Then he leaned in and bit Shizuo’s collarbone, as hard as he could.

It barely left a mark.

Before Izaya could get too frustrated, or too fixated on leaving marks on Shizuo’s skin, Shizuo began to undo the last of the buttons on Izaya’s pants. As soon as they came undone, he began to push the fabric away from Izaya’s hips. Izaya was too caught up in his momentary distraction to notice. By the time he turned around, it was already too late. Shizuo had one hand already in between Izaya’s legs. His pants had been pushed down to his thighs. Izaya scrambled for a better position, better purchase, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting in a helpless moan.

Shizuo clamped one hand against Izaya’s throat, shifted until he had lined himself up. As he thrust up into the tight heat of Izaya’s body, he squeezed.

He felt the reaction travel all the way up Izaya’s body, where the sound was suddenly cut off by the pressure of Shizuo’s hand around his throat.

Shizuo had never felt such a dizzying rush of euphoria before. It hit him like an unexpected blow, nearly doubling him over with Izaya in his arms. Around him, Izaya’s body was tight and perfect, splintering all of his thoughts into meaningless white light.

Slowly, Shizuo eased up on the pressure, and let go, one finger at a time.

Izaya’s first breath was too loud, but Shizuo had raised his hand immediately to muffle that gasp. The next breath was quieter as Izaya remembered, and his entire body seemed to twitch and convulse with each breath, as air flooded his lungs.

Shizuo’s vision swam, and he wondered if he could go mad like this, getting so aroused just from the sound of Izaya breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Izaya’s breathing settled into a normal pattern. His heart was still racing. Shizuo could feel it under the thin fabric of Izaya’s shirt, the pounding beat that seemed to thud in double-time. He had not moved after that first thrust, giving Izaya time to relax. Now his cock twitched again inside of Izaya, hopeful for more. Izaya gave a tiny little growl of a complaint. Shizuo bit back a laugh.

"Sorry," he murmured into Izaya’s ear. "I couldn’t resist."

Izaya turned to glare at him, but Shizuo simply kissed him. For a long while, Izaya’s wordless protests were swallowed up by the scrape of teeth against the inside of his lips, the rough insistence of Shizuo’s lips. Shizuo kissed him as if he wanted to devour him, his hands flexing as they traveled up Izaya’s body, his legs trapping Izaya’s hips in between them as if they would never let him go.

When he pulled back, Izaya was breathless and dazed, fingers clutching the front of Shizuo’s shirt as if it were the only thing holding him upright.

"You’re beautiful," Shizuo told him honestly, his voice low. "I’d fuck you all the time if I could."

Izaya shivered. Shizuo settled his arms around Izaya’s waist again. He began to move.

"You like that, don’t you?" Izaya was still weak from earlier, and he could only turn his face into the side of Shizuo’s neck and muffle his gasps again. Shizuo fucked into him slowly, their bodies shifting against each other. More than once, he had to readjust himself in the cramped space so that he would have enough leverage.

The whisper that came from Izaya’s throat was hoarse as if he had been screaming." _Shizu-chan_. _Please._ "

Shizuo stopped momentarily as a white heat tore through him. His grip on Izaya’s body tightened. When it passed, he had completely forgotten what he had been about to say.

With a low growl, he leaned back and gripped Izaya’s hips hard. Izaya swayed from the sudden loss of support. Shizuo could feel each breath like fire in his lungs. He thought he could see sweat in Izaya’s hair. For a moment, he obsessed with the delicate bone structure on the nape of Izaya’s neck.

 _I am going to fuck him in a real bed when this is over_ , he decided. _I’m going to hear all those screams that he held back just now._ But he was _not_ going to bite Izaya’s neck. That could go wrong, too easily.

With a shudder, Shizuo lifted Izaya up by his hips, then pulled him back down sharply onto his cock. Izaya clenched hard around him in reaction. Shizuo could feel his head going light, his mouth going dry. He had already crossed the line today, with Izaya. Hell, he was so far past the line that he couldn’t even see it anymore. They were well past dangerous territory. They were fucking drowning in it.

He couldn’t bring himself to care. With an insistence that came from blind need, Shizuo shifted Izaya up and thrust up into him. Sparks of satisfaction tore through him, lighting pieces of his skin on fire.

Izaya figured it out quickly. He always did. He began moving on his own, slower than Shizuo would have liked. Soon they had a rhythm.

Forcing Izaya to be quiet, Shizuo discovered, had a fascinating effect on him. His fingers were curled around his mouth, tense and trembling where they were usually languid and graceful. He had his lips pressed so tightly together that they almost turned white. His entire body was tighter than Shizuo was used to, and his skin felt like it was burning hot to the touch.

He was never this quiet. It drove Shizuo insane.

Shizuo felt everything inside him begin to vibrate like the ground just before an earthquake. He clutched at Izaya’s hair, his waist. He pressed kisses against the back of Izaya’s neck. He couldn’t last much longer like this, and Izaya was trembling with exhaustion.His hair was damp with sweat, and his scent had become something unbearably sweet. Shizuo couldn’t get enough of it, inhaling deeply and feeling it sink into his lungs.

Izaya fell back against him, his breaths sharp and hot against Shizuo’s ear. He was all mindless pleasure and helpless reaction now. Shizuo couldn’t see his face, but he felt it all the same - the thrill of having Izaya come apart at the seams in front of him.

"Come on," he whispered, his hand going to Izaya’s cock. He slid one finger up the shaft and cupped his palm around the tip, forming a cage for it much like his hand had around Izaya’s mouth.

Izaya whimpered quietly, a note of surrender in his voice that Shizuo would never forget, not in ten lifetimes. He chased after that sound with his mouth, crushing his lips to Izaya’s. He pressed his tongue against Izaya’s bottom lip, and thrilled at finding no resistance at all. Izaya made a slight sound in the back of his throat. Shizuo could feel it in his breath, in his bones. Unable to think, unable to stop himself, he bit down.

Suddenly, Izaya went impossibly tight around him. Without breaking the kiss, Shizuo pressed in harder, greedy and unthinking. He could feel Izaya unraveling around him, muscles going from tense to relaxed in exquisite spurts. The cupped palm of his hand filled with something warm and wet.

" _Shizu-chan,"_ Izaya's voice was a broken prayer. It made Shizuo feel like a god. He buried his nose into the soft skin of Izaya’s neck, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

Fingers traced along the side of his face. Now that Izaya was boneless and relaxed in his arms, his teasing smile was back, even if it was a bit dreamier than usual.

"How do you feel?" Shizuo asked. He was worried about Izaya’s throat, afraid that he had left bruises. "I might have…gone overboard." He had just intended to jerk Izaya off, maybe grind against him for a bit. He hadn’t expected to get swept away into _this._

Izaya breathed in deeply, then relaxed even further, puddling down into a soft heap in Shizuo’s arms. "Good," he said, his voice syrupy slow and his smile warm with pleasure. He turned his head to press a kiss to the underside of Shizuo’s jaw. It sent a sharp thrill through him - where had Izaya learned to do that?

"Was the window seat worth it?" Shizuo asked wryly.

Izaya’s smile was more familiar this time, and as blinding as the morning sun. "Oh, absolutely."


End file.
